transformers_robot_defenders_roblox_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Shockwave
Shockwave has been referred to as "a computer on legs." This is not far from the truth. Logic rules Shockwave's thought processes and is the source of his every inspiration. He sees emotion as a weakness and a distraction. His cold and calculating modus operandi is supported by his frightening and exceptionally powerful form as an artillery gun. Shockwave is possibly even more powerful than Megatron, to whom he appears to be loyal to. Perhaps logic may one day dictate that the time to replace Megatron's flawed, emotion-fueled rule is at hand. After all, the only logical choice for Decepticon Leader would be Shockwave himself. At some point, Shockwave eventually did assume Leadership over the Decepticons, overthrowing Megatron in an extremely daring face-to-face confrontation. The reign of Shockwave proved to be a turning point in the Great Wars, as Shockwave's logical way of thinking planned for every possible outcome in the battlefield and was more than prepared for whatever moves the Autobots would pull. Shockwave's reign would last for about two-to-four years before Megatron would reclaim leadership. This would later become a joint Leadership between the two Decepticons. During the Days of Galvatron, Shockwave became a target for the Warriors Cyclonus and Slipstream to assume a Leadership position. History The Past Shockwave was a simple scientist in the days before Megatron's creation. When the Warlord came into being and assumed Leadership over the Decepticon Cause, Shockwave was among the first of Transformers—another being Soundwave—to join Megatron in the War against the Autobots. Transformers Robot Defenders Commanding Cybertron Over the years, it was certainly clear that Shockwave was one of Megatron's more favored troops, in that Megatron's constant praise of him seemed to annoy Starscream to no end. As the Decepticons prepared to depart Cybertron in pursuit of the Autobots, Megatron assigned Shockwave to "take care" of Cybertron while he was away. Shockwave promised that Cybertron would remain as he left it. Neither Decepticons had suspected that Megatron's absence (and Shockwave's command) would last four million years. He oversaw all Decepticon activity on the evidently near-empty Cybertron. His keen scientific mind resulted in several incredible devices, including the space bridge. Although he was able to keep Cybertron functional for the extended length of time, he continued to try and contact Megatron in hopes of finding an energy source to revitalize the planet. In 1984, he finally re-established contact with the Decepticon leader. The two coordinated the refinement of the space bridge, first to send energon cubes, and eventually as an easy method of transport for Decepticons. However, the Autobots would also occasionally hijack use of the bridge, and Shockwave found himself having to repel stowaways on more than one occasion. Conflict with Female Autobots To Be Added Continued Involvement To Be Added The Reign of Shockwave After Megatron's attempt to destroy the Earth ended in failure and left the Decepticons slightly fractured, Shockwave travelled to Earth where he brutally overpowered the Decepticon Leader and took over Leadership of the Decepticons. Megatron begrudgingly was forced to follow Shockwave's command from that point on. Fortunately, Shockwave allowed Megatron to command a small portion of Decepticon forces on Earth while he maintained control from Cybertron. Under Shockwave's command, the Decepticons found themselves prepared for almost every move the Autobots used against them. At one point they were even able to critically injure Optimus Prime, though a daring raid on Cybertron allowed Ratchet and Wheeljack to fix him up. Megatron later attempted a coup against Shockwave's Leadership with the assistance of Starscream, Blitzwing and Death Strike. However, Shockwave thwarted the coup thanks to interference from the Combaticons. Joint Leadership To Be Added Personality Shockwave's overall personality would be considered as cold and calculating, with logic as its fundamental basis. It is very difficult to gauge his emotions from looking into his single cold red eye, which comprises his face. Naturally, Shockwave only serves his one true master: logic. He's willing to ignore petty squabbles and jabs at him, and will only do what he finds logical. Megatron is pleased by his dedication and his competence stemming from it, starkly contrasting with the egotistical and gloating Starscream. His passive nature to goings-on around him may paint him as apathetic, but whoever believes that is writing their death warrant. Shockwave is as brutal and fierce as any Decepticon warrior, and has the strength and durability to withstand everything from explosions to Autobot assault. He does not take well to attempts on his life or his experiments failing or being tampered with. Another aspect of his personality is his complete and utter lack of any sort of ethics, morals, or scruples. Notes * Shockwave's design appears to be based on his appearance from the 2007 Transformers movie game. * Very much like Starscream, Shockwave appears loyal to Megatron but is actually awaiting the day when it is time for Megatron's reign to end. ** Unlike Starscream, however, Shockwave succeeded at overthrowing Megatron and taking over Leadership of the Decepticon Cause. * Shockwave is shown to have an artillery cannon mode, but more than often is seen using his Blaster Mode. * Apparently, some of the Decepticons prefer Shockwave's command over Megatron's.